Yandere Simulator Oneshots
by MastaGamerita
Summary: A series of oneshots with various Yandere Simulator characters. Requests are open, but please read the requests and guidelines located in the first chapter before doing so. COVER IS BY SRealms ON DEVIANTART
1. 1 Thoughts - Ayano x Taro

**Rules and Guidelines for Requests**

 **1\. You can request a ship, or a ship and a scenario to go with it. Just know that if you only request a ship, you are giving me permission to do anything I want with it.**

 **2\. No x Readers or OCs.**

 **3\. No OOC. AUs and tropes (or whatever you call the ! things) are fine.**

 **4\. No bestiality, necrophilia, incest, etc (someone being in love with somebody after they die is alright, but no engaging in sexual acts with the corpse).**

 **5\. No furries. Stuff such as shape-shifting and having animal ears and a tail is fine.**

 **6\. No weird fetishes. Things such as having a preference for a certain hair color or liking something in bed is fine, but nothing like having a foot fetish.**

 **7\. Kinky stuff is fine.**

 **8\. Lemons are fine.**

 **9\. Threesomes, foursomes, etc. are fine.**

 **10\. No sexual acts with anyone under the age of fourteen.**

 **11\. Genderbents are fine.**

 **Bottom Line: As long as your request doesn't involve any weird or gross shit and adheres to the guidelines above, you should be fine.**

 **LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN!**

•••

 _Thoughts - Ayano Aishi X Taro Yamada_

Ayano Aishi.

The name would frequently enter his mind before exiting minutes after, only to repeat the process a few days later. Taro didn't consider this odd; things would often briefly cross his mind prior to him focusing on something more important—in this case, his book.

But as the weeks wore on, he'd find himself thinking about the girl more thoroughly. He thought about when they first met; his initial worry when he'd bumped into her, to his enchantment once he'd seen her face. _She's cute,_ he remembered passing through his mind. He thought about her hair; black and messy, a few especially rebellious strands escaping their already poorly-constructed cage. Those strands would hang by her face, framing it, giving it a mysterious edge, further enhanced by her eyes.

 _Her eyes._

He thought about them the most.

They were large, dark, and empty. Unnaturally empty. Her eyes would penetrate your soul and leave it like that, tearing it apart until you were at her mercy. Her eyes would bore themselves into yours, staring you down until you were forced to confess all of your deepest, darkest secrets. Her eyes would put you in a trance, sucking you deeper and deeper like a whirlpool, until you drowned in their vast, never-ending sea.

God, he loved her eyes.

Just then, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye: Black hair, black eyes. She was looking right at him. Once she realized he'd caught her staring, she quickly ran off, the sound of her footsteps slowly fading away. He smiled to himself. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her behave like this, and he found it amusing to see her run off.

"Big brother? What are you smiling at?" Hanako asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Looking at the place where Ayano had once stood, Taro simply shook his head. "Oh, nothing." He said, going back to reading his book.

 **Sorry this is so short: I really didn't have much to go off of, and it's been a long time since I've written anything. Go ahead and get those requests in; I don't have a preference for how.**

 **~MastaGamerita**


	2. 2 My Juliet - Ayano X Kizano

_**Warning: This chapter contains strong language. Read at your own risk.**_

 _ **Requested by Info-kun.**_

 _Ayano Aishi X Kizano Sunobu (Male!Kizana)_

Ayano watched, teeth clenching in fury, as Kizana spoke with her Senpai. The purple-haired drama enthusiast had practically draped herself across him, shamelessly flirting while she boasted about her performances, constantly mentioning about he'd make such a great Romeo. Meanwhile, Senpai seemed uncomfortable, unsuccessfully trying to get the girl off of him. If looks could kill, Kizana would have been long dead.

 _How dare that egotistical bitch!_ Ayano thought venomously. _Making poor Senpai feel awkward._

She forced herself to calm down. It wouldn't do any good to kill the hoe here. After all, there were too many witnesses.

Having seen enough, Ayano turned to walk back into the school...

...Only to be met with a pair of purple eyes.

"Greetings, my Juliet!" Kizano said.

Ayano rolled her eyes. Ever since she'd accidentally wandered into the drama club whilst following Osana, the theater-obsessed boy seemed to appear out of nowhere, attempting to woo her with poems, compliments, and roses.

Lots of fucking roses.

"Can I help you with something, Kizano?" Ayano asked annoyed.

"You could help me, my Juliet, by finally gracing my wonderful club with your enchanting presence." He proclaimed.

"Doesn't your sister run the club?" Ayano asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kizano faltered. "Erm, it does not matter who runs the club, my Juliet, for it means nothing without you." And from behind his back he pulled _another goddamn rose,_ offering it to her.

Snatching the rose from his hands, Ayano was about to decline his offer _for the ninth fucking time w_ hen a thought occurred to her. Kizana was the leader of the drama club. If she were to join the club...surely she could gather some useful information.

Plastering a smile on her face, Ayano said "I accept your invitation."

"W-wait, what?" Kizano stuttered in surprise. "You actually want to join?"

"Of course. You seem so devoted to it, therefore it must me good, right?" She continued, cheeks straining with effort.

"...Yes, of course!" Kizano said, recomposing himself. "Club activities start at 5:00. I expect to see you there, my Juliet."

Ayano nodded. Kizano stared at her for minute, before blushing and walking away. Ayano waited until he left before letting her smile fall.

"What have I gotten myself into..." She muttered as she walked into the building, not even realizing that she was still holding the rose.

•••

Ayano ran through the hallways, her eyes focused on the ground. Broken sobs escaped her mouth, and tears streamed down her face, blurring her surroundings. Not that she even cared where she was going. She just needed to get away from _them._

She'd sabotaged every interaction they had: their theater date, her performance; hell, she'd even exposed her failed pregnancy for good measure! And he still accepted her confession.

 _He still fucking accepted it._

She wanted to die. She'd lost the one thing in her life that truly mattered, so what was the point of continuing to live it? She just wanted to end it all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a broad chest. She ran into it with a _smack!,_ and was about to unleash all of her hate and rage on the person when she saw who it was.

"Juliet?" Kizano said, looking at her concerned.

"Go away," Ayano mumbled, trying to get up.

Without a second thought, Kizano tugged her upright. He examined her at arm's length, and immediately noticed the tears. "What's troubling you, Juliet?"

Ayano tried to move past him, but he only gripped her tighter. "Come on, Juliet. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry."

Ayano took one look at him, at the genuine concern shown in his eyes, and immediately broke down. "She confessed to him," She sobbed. "And he accepted it."

Kizano held her close, running his fingers through her hair. "Who, Juliet? Tell me who."

"Kizana!" She cried. "Kizana c-confessed to T-Taro. A-and he a-accepted...n-no m-m-matter how h-hard I t-tried to r-ruin t-their r-relationship." She turned a complete mess after that, bawling uncontrollably into his shirt. And Kizano held her, mumbling comfortably into her ear. Until, after about an hour, Ayano let go of him, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"He's an idiot, you know." Kizano said.

Ayano made eye contact with him. "Huh?"

"Ayano, you're such an amazing person. You're pretty, you're clever...you're everything a guy could ever want in a girl. And if Taro's too blind to see that, then he doesn't deserve you."

Ayano stared at him. "You don't think Kizana's everything a guy could ever want in a girl?"

Kizano laughed. "Please, if anything, she's the opposite."

Ayano laughed too, and Kizano put a hand to her lips. "There's that smile." He mumbled.

Ayano blushed, and the two gazed at each other for a moment.

"I love you." Kizano blurted out. "I always have. Ever since you walked into the club...I knew you were different. A gift from the angels themselves."

Ayano blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

Kizano felt himself get hot. Maybe this wasn't such a—

Ayano pressed her lips against his, and his thoughts turned to slush. He grasped her hair, pulling her closer, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Her lips were heaven, and when they parted, there were stars in his eyes. He stared down at Ayano, seemingly just as flustered as he was.

"Ayano." He asked. "Will you be my Juliet?"

Ayano rolled her eyes. "Yes, my Romeo."


End file.
